Ryan Comes Out
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: Right after Troy and Gaby's kiss on the hilltop, the guys and girls form their own groups to talk. After a while, the girls hear Ryan shout, "I'm not gay!" Startled, they go see what's going on. What will Ryan do to prove his true orientation? RyanKelsi


**Ryan Comes Out**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I in no shape or form own _High School Musical_. If I did, there would not have been so many interruptions between Troy and Gabriella. Also, Ryan and Kelsi's obvious interest with each other would have been made more apparent for those less…observant._

**Author's Note:** _This is situated during the end of _High School Musical 2_. It's basically an immediate follow-up._

* * *

Kelsi Nielsen smiles as she sees Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez finally kiss without interruption. Looking away to give them privacy, she suddenly locks eyes with Ryan Evans. Unknowingly, her smile brightens.

Ryan returns the gesture before looking up the hill once again.

Two laughing blurs run down to their friends.

Troy slams into Chad Danforth, knocking both of them down to the ground.

Gaby grabs Sharpay Evans' extended hands and they spin around together.

After a while longer of horseplay, the guys and girls divide into groups. The girls start warming up to Sharpay, especially, surprisingly enough, Taylor McKessie.

With the guys, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross are teasing Chad as they tell their captain the full story of the baseball game.

"We really have to get to the field when we get back to school next week. You have to see Ryan play. We'll definitely need your help to beat him next time around."

"How do you know he won't just bring you down and I'll win this time?" the blond jokes back.

"You haven't seen my bro play." Chad claps his hand on his back. "Plus, we have our girls to support us." He winks playfully. "What about you? Got a boyfriend to come cheer you on?" he asks offhandedly.

The amateur actor is startled. Indignant, he exclaims, "I'm not gay!"

Shocked at what they hear Ryan shout, the girls rush to the guys' group.

They're all standing now.

Before anyone can say anything, Chad speaks before he thinks, "Prove it."

Slightly mortified and willing to establish his true sexual preference, he grabs the nearest girl who isn't his 'sister' or twin and proceeds to kiss her.

Said girl can't help but return his kiss. It's definitely not the best of kisses, as it's slightly forceful, but it's Ryan!

As he breaks away from…Kelsi! he looks at Chad to see if the basketball player's satisfied, until realization slowly creeps in. He blushes and looks back at the pianist, his friend since the beginning of high school, in horror.

Before she can react, he sprints away.

With wide, blazing eyes, she turns to Chad. "He's **not** gay!"

She then looks at Jason, who smiles and nods in understanding.

She returns the smile with a mixture of gratitude and guilt before she follows the blond, going as fast as her short legs can carry her. Finding the drama king wallowing by the piano that's still on stage, she comes behind him.

He turns, hearing soft footsteps; he opens his mouth.

"You don't have to prove to me that you're not gay," she declares, beating him to the punch.

He looks at her, curious and hopeful.

Gathering her courage, she steps between his parted legs and, leaning down, plants her lips firmly onto his.

Elation overtakes his being as he responds in turn, moving in sync with her lips, and wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Daringly, his lips part and he traces her lips with his tongue, silently begging for entrance.

More than happy to oblige, she allows his tongue to join hers. She runs her pianist fingers through his smooth hair, accidentally knocking down his straw hat in the process.

Not that either one notices.

A sigh escapes Kelsi's lips as he parts from her and plants a butterfly kiss on the base of her neck. She looks down at him (a nice change of perspective, if she does say so herself.)

Ryan bites his lower lip, contemplating his question. Seeing her piercing stare from behind her spectacles, he blurts out, "What about Jason?"

Bewilderment is evident on her face. "What about him?"

He blinks. "I thought-"

"Jason and I are just friends. He did ask me out on the last night of the Winter Musical but I turned him down."

"Why?"

She smiles. "I told him I'm in love with someone else; I've been in love with that person since the beginning of junior year and had been crushing on him since freshman, no matter how metro sexual you can be."

"That's what happens when one has Sharpay as a twin." He's absent-mindedly tracing random patterns on her lower back. "One thing it can't do, however, is cause me to be into guys, especially when I've had my eyes on a certain someone since day one." Grinning, he buries his long fingers into her curly locks, also knocking down her blue cap, as he brings her down again.

* * *

Back with the gang, Taylor's just smacked Chad on the head.

"What was that for?" he whines.

"For being an idiot; it also makes me wonder why you asked."

Everyone laughs as his jaw drops.

_On the first day of senior year everyone who wasn't at Lava Springs, is amazed to find out Ryan's actually straight._

* * *

_This idea was just that, an idea. I _really_ wanted to write a fic where Chad accuses Ryan of being gay in an off-hand manner. Now, my mission in life is complete. Hahaha._

_Also, I just wanted to point out that there really is no point in the movie where Jason and Kelsi are displayed as a couple, except as dancing partners. So, that made me think…are they really a couple? Could I be wishing Jason ill will in vain? Well, if they are I wish I could see a break-up scene in _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_. That would totally be great to see._

_I'm very thankful to my Child Development professor for reminding me of the term "metro sexual." I was wracking my brain for a description for Ryan and as soon as she mentioned this, I was like, "Aha!" Thankfully, not aloud…_

_For those who have reviewed my past Ryan and Kelsi fics, much thanks! Also, special thanks to those who have stuck around until now._

_Everyone's reviews make my day! And a cheery Eli is always enthusiastic to update faster! In fact, the next update will be my last _High School Musical _fic for quite a while. It's also the longest! So, if you'd like to see it soon, just drop a comment and, once I have five, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible_

_Cheers,_

_Eli_


End file.
